


Das Wiedersehen [OS]

by Dibbie



Category: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys nur kurz erwähnt, F/M, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibbie/pseuds/Dibbie





	Das Wiedersehen [OS]

Jon, frischgebackene Hand der Krone, verfolgte schon seit Stunden die Audienz seiner Königin Daenerys Targaryen und ihres Prinzgemahls Ser Jorah. Nachdem, nach vielen kriegerischen Jahren, auch die letzte Schlacht in Westeros geschlagen und eine neue Ordnung hergestellt worden war, kamen Bittsteller aus dem ganzen Land, um der neuen Königin die Aufwartung zu machen. Und in den meisten Fällen auch, um ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung zu erbitten. Obwohl der Krieg um den Thron endlich vorbei war, litt der Großteil der Bevölkerung noch an seinen Auswirkungen. So hatten Bauern zwar ihr Land zurückerhalten, jedoch kein Geld, um es bewirtschaften zu können. Die Zerstörung vieler Güter verhinderte zudem den Tauschhandel. Dennoch ging es den Menschen besser, als erwartet. Der von allen gefürchtete Winter war trotz aller Warnungen der Nordmänner nur sehr kurz gewesen. Zugegebenermaßen außerdem sehr stürmisch, wie Jon am eigenen Leib hatte erfahren müssen, jedoch gehörten die Gefahren hinter der Mauer Dank der Drachenmutter nunmehr der Vergangenheit an. An diesem Tag wollten die Bittsteller kein Ende nehmen, dem ungeachtet blieb die Königin jedoch freundlich und fair. Sie bemühte sich redlich, allen Wünschen ihrer Untertanen gerecht zu werden und deren Sorgen zu den ihren zu machen. Alle Ratsmitglieder und das Volk achteten sie bereits jetzt dafür sowie für ihre Unerschrockenheit, die letztendlich zu Frieden in ihrem Königreich geführt hatte. Jon ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und erkannte dabei den einen oder anderen Bekannten, unter ihnen auch Gendry, ein junger Mann wohl in Jons Alter, der zum neuen Hauptmann der Wache ernannt worden war. Allein dies zeigte die Güte und Gnade der Königin, die selbst Nachsicht mit einem Nachkommen des Thronräubers Baratheon hatte und ihm, seinen Fähigkeiten entsprechend, ein hohes Amt in der Hauptstadt anvertraute. Gerade überlegte Jon, wie er den Thronsaal unauffällig verlassen könnte, als ihn der Anblick einer schmächtigen, jedoch recht drahtig wirkenden Gestalt fesselte. Sie kam ihm unendlich bekannt vor. Die dunklen, funkelnden Augen. Die schwarzen Haare, die sich,  obgleich in einen festen Zopf gefangen, vereinzelt ihren Weg in die Freiheit suchten und ihrer jungen Besitzerin – denn sie war eindeutig eine Frau, auch wenn sie Männerkleidung trug – ein schon fast verwegenes Aussehen gaben. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte kurz das Bild eines jungen, wilden Mädchens auf, das sich lieber mit Schwertern als mit Nähnadeln beschäftigt und dem er selbst ihre erste Waffe geschenkt hatte. Aber das war unmöglich. Seine Halbschwester oder, wie er inzwischen wusste, Cousine Arya Stark von Winterfell galt als verschollen, wahrscheinlich sogar tot. Außerdem ging von der Fremden eine große innere Ruhe aus, die völlig gegenläufig zu Aryas kaum zu bändigenden Temperaments war. Ungeachtet seiner Bedenken, verfestigte sich sein erster Eindruck, als er die junge Frau weiter in Augenschein nahm. Selbst ihr Alter wäre wohl passend. Sollte er es wagen und sie ansprechen? Aber nein, das war nichts weiter, als Wunschdenken. Ihm war es bis jetzt nicht bewusst gewesen, doch er vermisste das Mädchen von damals, welches sich nie um seine Abstammung geschert hatte. Für sie war er immer Jon gewesen, einfach nur Jon, mit dem sie aufgewachsen war. In diesem Moment trat die Fremde vor Daenerys und verbeugte sich vor dieser, wie es sich vor einer königlichen Hoheit geziemte. Jon fuhr ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken, als er die Stimme der jungen Frau vernahm, die ihm gleichzeitig so vertraut und fremd war. „Meine Königin, ich überbringe Euch die ehrerbietigsten Grüße vom König des Nordens, Lord Brandon Stark aus Winterfell. Er bedauert es sehr, Euch nicht persönlich aufsuchen zu können, jedoch ist er auf Grund der  Wiederaufbauarbeiten im Norden zurzeit unabkömmlich. Lord Stark schickt mich, um Euch an seiner statt die Treue zu schwören und mich in Eure Dienste zu stellen.“ Daenerys musterte die junge Frau mit einer Mischung aus Wohlwollen und gesundem Misstrauen. Nicht nur der Königin war aufgefallen, dass die Fremde sich nicht vorgestellt hatte. „So sagt mir zunächst, junge Botin, wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr mir Botschaften im Namen Lord Starks überbringen könnt? Und wie sähen diese Dienste aus, die Ihr mir erweisen könntet? Zofen habe ich bereits genug.“ Jon konnte beobachten, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen der jungen Frau stahl, als sich diese anschickte zu einer Antwort anzusetzen. „Verzeiht, meine Königin. Ich hatte bereits viele Namen, doch wenn Ihr einen Namen benötigt, so nennt mich Cat. Was meine Dienste betrifft, als eine Eurer Zofen wäre ich wohl ohnehin nicht geeignet. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, wären meine Dienste eher anderer Natur, denn ich bin eine Gesichtslose.“ Ein Raunen ging durch den wartenden Hofstaat und Jon konnte den wissenden Ausdruck auf Daenerys Gesichtszügen erkennen. Offensichtlich hatte auch sie schon von den Gesichtslosen, einer Gruppe von Spionen und Meuchelmördern, gehört. Sie schien das Für und Wider dieses Angebotes genauestens zu analysieren, bevor sie antwortete. „Nun denn, Cat. Ich würde mich freuen, könnten wir Euer Angebot heute Abend gemeinsam mit dem kleinen Rat näher erörtern. Nutzt die Zeit bis dahin und erkundet die Gegend. Ich erwarte Euch zur Abenddämmerung im Ratssaal. Meine Hand wird Euch dorthin geleiten.“ „Selbstverständlich, meine Königin.“ Die Schwarzhaarige erhob sich daraufhin und machte sich daran, den Thronsaal mit festen Schritten zu verlassen, wobei ihr Zopf vorwitzig hin und her wippte. Doch bevor Cat die Tür erreichen konnte, rief Daenerys sie zurück. „Sagt mir, Cat, welchen Namen gaben Euch Eure leiblichen Eltern?“ Jon erstarrte, als Cat sich zur Königin wandte und mit einem ihm so vertrauten, breiten Lächeln erwiderte: „Arya. Mein Name ist Arya Stark von Winterfell, meine Königin.“ Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und während sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Targaryen Überraschung abzeichnete, dachte Jon, sein Herz würde vor Freude zerspringen. „Welch‘ unvorhergesehene Wendung. Doch ich freue mich, dass die Gerüchte über Euren Tod sich nicht bewahrheitet haben, Lady Stark. Ich bin gespannt darauf, heute Abend auch von Eurer Geschichte zu hören.“ „Ihr seid zu gütig, meine Königin.“ Die beiden jungen Frauen nickten sich noch einmal respektvoll zu, dann verließ Arya den Saal. Jon konnte sich nur mit Mühe daran hindern, ihr eilig zu folgen und sie noch auf dem Gang abzufangen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie gerade wirklich hier gewesen war. Das erste Mal seit fast zehn Jahren hatten sich die beiden im selben Raum aufgehalten, aber sich dennoch nicht sprechen können. Ob sie ihn ebenfalls bemerkt hatte? Wenn sie tatsächlich eine Gesichtslose geworden war, musste er wohl davon ausgehen. Vielleicht wartete Arya ja vor dem Saal auf ihn – oder ihr genügte es zu wissen, dass die Hand der Königin sie am Abend in den Ratssaal bringen würde. Spätestens dann würden sie sich wiedersehen. Es hatten noch drei Bittsteller vorgesprochen, als Jon die Gelegenheit bekam, dem Thronsaal zu entfliehen und sich auf die Suche nach Arya zu begeben. Er musste nicht lange suchen, denn tatsächlich hielt sie sich noch auf dem Gang vor dem Thronsaal auf. Aber sie war nicht allein. Der Hauptmann der Wache stand bei ihr, für Jons Geschmack ein wenig zu nah. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann Gendry aus dem Saal getreten war, obwohl er die Türe seit Aryas Fortgang kaum mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte. War er wirklich so in Gedanken gewesen? Gendry und Arya schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten und als sie herzlich über eine Äußerung ihres Gegenübers lachen musste, verspürte Jon einen Stich in der Magengegend. Das war stets sein Lachen gewesen. Mit niemand anderem hatte sie je so viel gescherzt und gelacht wie mit ihm. Jedoch waren seitdem beinahe zehn Jahre vergangen. Hatte er wahrlich angenommen, dass Arya seit ihrem Abschied nicht mehr gelacht hatte? Sicher, es waren schwere Zeiten gewesen, für sie alle. Aber selbst er, der er so viel jenseits der Mauer gesehen und erlebt hatte, hatte auch gute Tage erlebt und neue Freunde gefunden. Wieso hätte es ihr anders ergehen sollen? Bloß, weil er nicht mehr bei ihr war? In diesem Augenblick wurde Arya auf ihn aufmerksam. Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, das ihm warm ums Herz werden ließ. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen konnte er nicht anders, als sie anzustarren. Sie wirkte für ihn so gleich und doch so verändert. Kein Wunder, war sie doch mittlerweile erwachsen geworden. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte die junge Frau, wohl verunsichert von seiner kaum vorhandenen äußeren Reaktion, doch dann verwandelte sie sich für kurze Zeit wieder in das kleine Mädchen von damals, das eilig auf ihn zu rannte und ihm schließlich um den Hals fiel. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seine Arme ebenfalls um ihren Körper schloss und sie fest an sich drückte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann hörte Jon sie leise an seine Brust murmeln. „Ich habe dich vermisst, weißt du? Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Jon.“ Ganz unvermittelt löste sich von ihm, um ihn anschließend von sich fort zu schieben. Fast hätte er protestiert, aber dann bemerkte er, dass Gendry nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand und ihn äußerst argwöhnisch musterte. Arya hingegen lächelte ihn nun warm an und forderte so wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit ein. „Du musst mir unbedingt von deinen Abenteuern erzählen, ‚Hand der Königin‘. Man erzählt sich ja so einiges auf den Straßen und ich bin auf deine Version gespannt.“ Nun musste auch Jon lächeln. „Im Gegenzug möchte ich dann aber alles von dir hören. Ich nehme an, was ich heute im Thronsaal vernommen habe, war allenfalls die Spitze des Speeres.“ „Einverstanden. Vielleicht möchtest du dich uns gleich anschließen? Gendry und ich wollten gerade etwas zu essen besorgen gehen. Ich nehme an, du kennst ihn bereits? Wir sind alte… Reisegefährten“, sie grinste schief und bedeutete dem Hauptmann dabei näher zu kommen. Sie erklärte Gendry kurz, dass sie und Jon gemeinsam aufgewachsen waren, ließ dabei aber seltsamerweise aus, dass sie Geschwister waren. Wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war? Vermutlich, immerhin hatte Jon persönlich mit Bran darüber gesprochen und Arya war in dessen Auftrag nach Kingslanding gereist. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn Jon uns begleitet? Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht gesehen, beinahe zehn Jahre. Ich bin so gespannt, was ihr beide zu berichten habt.“ Gendry sah zwar nicht begeistert aus, erklärte sich aber dennoch damit einverstanden. Jon verstand nicht weshalb, doch er verspürte eine seltsame Genugtuung darüber, dass Arya sich wie selbstverständlich bei ihm einhakte, während Gendry mit einem halben Meter Abstand auf ihrer anderen Seite lief. Eigentlich mochte er den jungen Hauptmann, lediglich die bewundernden Seitenblicke, mit denen er Arya bedachte, gefielen Jon gar nicht. Zugegeben, seine Kleine war recht hübsch geworden. Mehr als das, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste. Und dass, obwohl sie sich noch immer dagegen sträubte, eine Lady zu sein und sich wie eine solche zu benehmen oder zu kleiden. Sie war eben eine Kämpferin, war schon immer eine gewesen, ganz egal, wie sehr Lady Catelyn Stark und Sansa sich darüber geärgert hatten. „Bist du ganz alleine angereist?“, fragte Jon und Arya lachte leise. „Ja, ich bin alleine hier. Ich habe schon früh gelernt, selbst auf mich aufzupassen. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich ohne Gendry vermutlich heute nicht hier wäre. Wir mussten uns einige Zeit alleine durchschlagen, nicht wahr?“ Gendry errötete leicht, wank aber entschieden ab. „Ich war außerdem schuld daran, dass der Bluthund dich entführen konnte. Mich interessiert viel mehr, wie du ihm entkommen konntest.“ Die neugierigen Blicke beider Männer ruhten auf Arya, der ein Schatten über das Gesicht huschte. „Nun, er wollte bei meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder Lösegeld für mich einfordern. Wir hatten die Zwillingstürme beinahe erreicht, doch dann wurde er schwer verwundet, als er uns beide verteidigen musste. In jener Nacht, in der Mutter und Robb… Die blutige Hochzeit, ihr habt sicherlich davon gehört. Ich konnte mich während des Tumults davon stehlen und blieb wie durch ein Wunder unentdeckt.“ Die junge Frau verstummte wieder und sah  sehr nachdenklich aus. "Vielleicht war es auch kein Wunder. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch Hoffnung... Valar morghulis"


End file.
